


Сладких снов

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: О снах с участием прекрасных фей





	Сладких снов

Сколько времени прошло? Часы? Недели? Месяцы? Может, даже годы? Эти естественные вопросы она задала себе, едва придя в сознание. 

Кроме них, в голове не было ни единой мысли. Только лёгкая и по-своему очаровывающая пустота. Никаких дилемм, метаний и страха. Абсолютное, безграничное спокойствие.

Несколько раз моргнув, она наконец-то смогла открыть глаза и попробовала приподняться в кровати. Тело отозвалось протестующей и ноющей болью, настолько сильной, что пришлось снова лечь. Сдаваться не слишком-то хотелось. В силу какого-то невероятного природного упрямства она попробовала сесть ещё несколько раз. Удалось только с пятой попытки. Наконец-то получится оглядеться.

Она сидела на просторной кровати в небольшой комнате. Из приоткрытой двери заглядывал луч мягкого золотого света, освещая в полумраке силуэты окружающих предметов: высокий платяной шкаф, две лампы в абажурах с бахромой на столиках по обе стороны от кровати, высокое зашторенное окно. 

То и дело свет заслоняли силуэты стремительно проносящихся мимо двери людей. Они предвигались быстро и бесшумно, будто бесплотные тени. Интересно, куда она попала? Возможно, это и есть то самое загадочное «посмертие», о котором ей кто-то рассказывал когда-то давно? Вряд ли. Если бы она умерла, то не чувствовала бы боли.

Она сжала руки, ощущая кончиками пальцев прохладный шелк ночной сорочки. Кожу тут же неприятно стянуло и обожгло. Оглядев руки, она обнаружила, что в некоторых местах они перебинтованы. Похоже на ожоги. Но... что же с ней могло произойти? Да и кто, Мордред подери, она такая?!

Конечно же, ответов не нашлось. Встать с кровати и сделать несколько шагов было выше её сил. Оставалось только надеяться, что она не осталась одна неизвестно где, а все эти призраки по ту сторону света — реальные люди, которые рано или поздно вспомнят о том, что она здесь, в этой маленькой и мрачной комнате.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. В самый последний момент, когда на смену надежде пришло тяжёлое чувство страха, а на глазах выступили предательские слёзы, дверь тихо скрипнула, и в освещённом проёме возник грациозный женский силуэт.

— Ах... 

Тень вздохнула, взмахнула рукой, зажигая светильники, и превратилась в грациозную молодую блондинку в красном платье с золотыми кружевами на воротнике и манжетах. Её волосы были красиво уложены и украшены изящной заколкой в форме стрекозы с зелёными камнями вместо глаз. В руках прекрасная незнакомка держала… волшебную палочку? Это придавало девушке некоторую загадочность, будто она была феей, сошедшей со страниц сказки.

— Моя дорогая, — воскликнула «фея», садясь на краешек кровати, — мы уже и не надеялись, что ты проснёшься. Знала бы ты, как я за тебя переживала! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Её голос был приятным и завораживающим, под стать внешности.

— Вы волшебница? — Вопрос сам собой слетел с губ.

Незнакомка тихо рассмеялась, посмотрела обеспокоенно и пристально.

— Конечно же, я волшебница. — Она вздохнула. — Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось... или как тебя зовут?

— Нет... Я ничего не помню. И меня это беспокоит. Вы знаете, кто я?

— Лита. Тебя зовут Лита.

При звуках этого имени голова будто взорвалась. «Лита!» — голоса, полные боли и отчаяния, заполнили сознание, а потом стихли. Осталось только синее пламя, которое затопило всё вокруг, поглощая звуки, чувства, мысли... Лита помотала головой. Голоса исчезли, пламя тоже.

— О, дорогая. — Гостья коснулась мягкими теплыми пальцами её щеки. — Всё плохое осталось в прошлом. Не волнуйся, теперь всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Она как будто знала, что именно Лита чувствовала и видела в тот самый момент. И теперь смотрела виновато, прикусив губу.

— Похоже, вы в курсе, что произошло со мной. Ваш взгляд выдаёт вас.

— Я не знаю всего, но тебя спас... мистер Гриндельвальд. 

— Кто? — недоуменно переспросила Лита. — И где я сейчас?

— В безопасном месте. — Собеседница наклонилась ближе к Лите. — Мистер Гриндельвальд и мы, его соратники, стараемся сделать мир лучше, помочь всем волшебниками, которые, как и ты, оказались в беде. Там, где ты жила раньше, ты никому не была нужна. Тебя окружали лишь ненависть и ложь. Ты была отравлена ядом собственной семьи. Тебя продали твоему жениху ради выгоды. Твой отец был расчетливым человеком. Он не любил тебя, ему были важны лишь власть и влияние, которые он сможет получить, удачно выдав тебя замуж. Но теперь всё будет иначе. Ты свободна, ты вольна выбирать. А боль, — она нерешительно дотронулась до руки Литы, — всего лишь небольшая плата за эту свободу. Никто из нас не желает тебе зла. Мы всего лишь хотим помочь.

— Я даже и не знаю, верить ли вам. Но мне действительно нужна помощь. Как минимум, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Я совсем запуталась, — слабым голосом произнесла Лита.

Она была готова расплакаться от услышанного, но сдерживала подступающий к горлу ком. Неужели в её жизни всё было настолько ужасно?

— Не переживай, дорогая, — незнакомка, которая так и не представилась, ласково погладила её по волосам, — сейчас тебе надо отдыхать и набираться сил. Мы обязательно во всём разберёмся, как только ты выздоровеешь. А теперь выпей это.

Она протянула Лите склянку с изумрудной жидкостью, на дне которой сверкали огоньки. Лита недоверчиво посмотрела на пузырёк, мгновение подумала. Терять ей было нечего. Она решительно взяла… лекарство? — и залпом осушила склянку. У зелья оказался мягкий мятный вкус. По всему телу разлилась приятная прохлада. Веки сразу потяжелели.

— Вот так, — незнакомка помогла ей улечься поудобнее и заботливо укрыла одеялом, — я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе стало лучше как можно скорее.

— Постой, — уже в полудрёме позвала Лита, — ты так и не сказала, как тебя зовут. Не называть же мне тебя «Добрая фея». 

— Я — Куини. Сладких снов, дорогая Лита.


End file.
